GAO Reports - 2012
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2012 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. July * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (July 3, 2012). * Individual Mandate and Related Information Requirements Under ACA (CRS Report R41331) (July 3, 2012). June * Information Security: Cyber Threats Facilitate Ability to Commit Economic Espionage (GAO-12-876T) (June 28, 2012). * Freedom of Information Act: Key Website Is Generally Reliable, but Action Is Needed to Ensure Completeness of Its Reports (GAO-12-754) (June 28, 2012). * Transportation: Planning and Flexibility Are Key to Effectively Deploying Broadband Conduit through Federal Highway Projects (GAO-12-687R) (June 27, 2012). * Prescription Drug Data: HHS Has Issued Health Privacy and Security Regulations but Needs to Improve Guidance and Oversight (GAO-12-605) (June 22, 2012). * Nanotechnology: Improved Performance Information Needed for Environmental, Health, and Safety Research (GAO-12-427) (June 20, 2012). * Aviation Security: Status of TSA's Acquisition of Technology for Screening Passenger Identification and Boarding Passes (GAO-12-826T) (June 19, 2012). * Polar-Orbiting Environmental Satellites: Changing Requirements, Technical Issues, and Looming Data Gaps Require Focused Attention (GAO-12-604) (June 15, 2012). * DOD Business Systems Modernization Governance Mechanisms for Implementing Management Controls Need to Be Improved (GAO-12-685) (June 1, 2012). May * Bureau of the Public Debt: Areas for Improvement in Information Systems Controls (GAO-12-616R) (May 24, 2012). * Information Technology: HUD's Fiscal Year 2011 Expenditure Plan Satisfies Statutory Conditions (GAO-12-654) (May 24, 2012). * Information Technology Reform: Progress Made; More Needs to Be Done to Complete Actions and Measure Results (GAO-12-745T) (May 24, 2012). * Social Security Administration: Technology Modernization Needs Improved Planning and Performance Measures (GAO-12-723T) (May 9, 2012). * Foreign Police Assistance: Defined Roles and Improved Information Sharing Could Enhance Interagency Collaboration (GAO-12-534) (May 9, 2012). * Homeland Security: DHS and TSA Face Challenges Overseeing Acquisition of Screening Technologies (GAO-12-644T) (May 9, 2012). * Federal Land Management: Availability and Potential Reliability of Selected Data Elements at Five Agencies (GAO-12-691T) (May 3, 2012). April * VA Administrative Investigations: Improvements Needed in Collecting and Sharing Information (GAO-12-483) (Apr. 30, 2012). * Electronic Health Records: First Year of CMS's Incentive Programs Shows Opportunities to Improve Processes to Verify Providers Met Requirements (GAO-12-481) (Apr. 30, 2012). * Social Security Administration: Improved Planning and Performance Measures Are Needed to Help Ensure Successful Technology Modernization (GAO-12-495) (Apr. 26, 2012). * Information Technology Reform: Progress Made; More Needs to Be Done to Complete Actions and Measure Results (GAO-12-461) (Apr. 26, 2012). * Cybersecurity: Threats Impacting the Nation (GAO-12-666T) (Apr. 24, 2012). * Defense Biometrics: Additional Training for Leaders and More Timely Transmission of Data Could Enhance the Use of Biometrics in Afghanistan (GAO-12-442) (Apr. 23, 2012). * Federal Telework: Program Measurement Continues to Confront Data Reliability Issues (GAO-12-519) (Apr. 19, 2012). March * HUD Information Technology: More Work Remains to Implement Necessary Management Controls (GAO-12-580T) (Mar. 29, 2012). * Export Controls: Proposed Reforms Create Opportunities to Address Enforcement Challenges (GAO-12-246) (Mar. 27, 2012). * IT Supply Chain: Additional Efforts Needed by National Security-Related Agencies to Address Risks (GAO-12-579T) (Mar. 27, 2012). * Progress and Challenges Faced in Strengthening Three Key Security Programs (GAO-12-541T) (Mar. 26, 2012). * To Date, DISH Network Is Cooperating with the Court-Appointed Special Master's Examination of Its Compliance with the Section 119 Statutory License (GAO-12-496R) (Mar. 23, 2012). * IT Supply Chain: National Security-Related Agencies Need to Better Address Risks (GAO-12-361) (Mar. 23, 2012). * Space Acquisitions: DOD Faces Challenges in Fully Realizing Benefits of Satellite Acquisition Improvements (GAO-12-563T) (Mar. 21, 2012). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Improved DOT Collaboration and Communication Could Enhance the Use of Technology to Manage Congestion (GAO-12-308) (Mar. 19, 2012). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Enhance Internal Control over Financial Reporting and Taxpayer Data (GAO-12-393) (Mar. 16, 2012). * Effort to Consolidate Governmentwide Acquisition Data Systems Should Be Reassessed (GAO-12-429) (Mar. 15, 2012). * Information Technology: FDA Needs to Fully Implement Key Management Practices to Lessen Modernization Risks (GAO-12-346) (Mar. 15, 2012). February * Cybersecurity: Challenges in Securing the Modernized Electricity Grid (GAO-12-507T) (Feb. 28, 2012). * Federal Statistical System: Agencies Can Make Greater Use of Existing Data, but Continued Progress Is Needed on Access and Quality Issues (GAO-12-54) (Feb. 24, 2012). * Electronic Waste: Actions Needed to Provide Assurance That Used Federal Electronics Are Disposed of in an Environmentally Responsible Manner (GAO-12-74) (Feb. 2012). Category:Publication